conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcos Tempai
Marcos Tempai is the grand admiral of the armada of Last Port and as so, the highest-ranked military personnel of that city. He has served many years as an official in the navy and quickly climbed through the ranks, thanks to his efficiency and his contacts in the governing plutocracy. His prominent political position makes him ideal to lead the hunt and retrieval of the fleeing princess Rgen Líseh, around book 2. Biography Marcos Tempai was born as the middle brother of a family of slightly-wealthy merchants. Although it wouldn't be entirely true to say he lived a childhood surrounded by luxuries, the truth is he suffered no privation. He decided to enter the navy, and thanks to the strings their parents could pull, he entered the Officer Academy at a relatively young age (seventeen), with almost no previous experience as sailor. While young he sails through the seas boasting important positions (up to boatswain or petty officer), accumulating years of experience and learning to interact with a crew usually a lot older than him and that despises/distrust their younger officer. Eventually, he gets to be captain of a frigate and his continuous victories makes him more noticeable to the plutocracy, eventually getting command over a small fleet that fights the pirates incursions in he pelagic zone of the sea. In his frequent trips to Last Port begins to strengthen his recognition along the wealthiest citizens, including a young merchant who end up to be his closest friend and ally. As this young merchant gets more and more richer thanks to his merchant fleet, he approaches Marcos Tempai and asks him to be in charge of the defensive fleet he was preparing to escort his merchant galleys from the attack of the pirates, which took advantage of the absence of a true maritime power in the south, and sack the galleys before reaching the estuary of the Kingdom of Men. He accepts, and starts receiving a comfortable sum of money as payment for his services. While the business of his friend prospered with Tempai's care, the Last Port started to suffer the absence of the officer, and suffered a couple of important and hard to repulse attacks, which caused incalculable losses. Meanwhile, Marcos enjoyed his recently acquired economical position, taking pleasure in luxuries that in his infancy didn't manage to taste. He was only thirty-two years old. Eventually the merchant consolidates himself as the wealthiest, and entered the Private Circle of Entrepreneurs, the ruling plutocracy of the city. In his new position he proposed Marcos for the position of Great Admiral. His deeds were well known along this rich men so the proposition was quickly accepted. Marcos Tempai started living a life more focused on bureaucracy, where his occupations were train the officers and command the navy from a palace in the upper side of the city. Even though he wasn't in deck fighting the pirates, the city started a new age of wealthiness and peace, where pirates eradicated and forced to loot boats more at the south. Not only the existing trading routes were secured, but also new ones were established, even with the Islands of the Far East. With more than 40 years old, got used to a peaceful and dull life, riskless, where his only concerns was if the tub's water was warm enough, and if the maids that bathed him were of his taste. Perhaps this was the reason for him declining the marriage proposal his merchant friend arranged with a noble princess from the Islands of Far East, named Rgen Líseh. Eventually, he will regret this decision more than anything else in his life. Book 2 After the escape of Rgen Líseh, Marcos found his precious status quo in danger. The merchants blame him for the fleeing of the princess, pointing out the lousy defense of the Port perimeter that allowed a swan ship exit unnoticed. They accused him of fall asleep on his laurels. Some even insinuated that a younger admiral could do the job better. His wealthy friend wasn't in a good position neither. Sooner or later he will have to answer for the princess disappearance and could not only lose money but even his life. He came to Marcos Tempai with his problems and the admiral promised to help him retrieve the princess (fearing his own demise as well). He prepared a symbolic fleet and sailed to the Far East Islands, where it was most likely the princess fled. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Rgen there, and found nothing in the months he spent with her royal family. Book 3 Eventually, after his failure finding Rgen in her native place, he was forced to leave the islands. During his stay he developed a relationship full of sexual tension with the "Queen" of the Islands. This hastened his departure in order stay out of bigger troubles. However this late-age conquest was fundamental in the rebirth of Marcos youthful ego. He started to remember his first days in the navy, as a petite officer, traveling around the known world and engaging in combat with pirate scum. This was one of the main reasons for accepting with no complaints the request of his merchant friend of funding a combat fleet and head south to continue the search of Rgen. Word come from sailors in that direction, that a swan ship was seen sailing that way (rumors which ended to probe untrue). He armed a fleet of galleys and carracks of twenty five ships and sailed to the south, asking in ports and cities down the way if there was any sighting of the swan ship. He had no such lucks. There were times he even doubt the swan ship was heading that way, even though it definitively wasn't heading east, and north of Last Port it only lied the End of The Seas. However then it came the Stone Island. That was the name his sailors gave to the big islet where hundreds of human-like statues of stone (some half-tear down) lied in the most realistic positions, in the ruins of a city. The island was uninhabited with the sole exception of the people of stone. In the center of the city a big palace lied, inside which dozens of statues wearing rags of fine silks stood in the most various manners. In the throne room a woman of beautiful features gave an empty gaze to the visitors, with a credible grin between fear and pain. At her feet a statue laid in ruins, still holding with his broken hand the pommel of a sword. Marcos stayed several days there. He was bewitched by the beauty of the statue and her sad look. He did well in doing so. A few days later a strange couple came into the throne room where Tempai had raised his camp. The bearded barbarian and the dog-man came talking of a strange curse (which some sailors of his fleed had already intuited) that fell on the island. They asked Tempai to take them out of the cursed place and accept them as sailors. He didn't trust them at all and the fear in his men's faces when seeing the dog-man got him finally convinced. But as they were leaving the barbarian happened to mention the presence of two travelers before his fleet, a swan ship heading to the mystery lands of the south. With renewed hope on fulfilling his mission he finally took the two castaways, despite the complaints of his men, and he made them board the ship in which he was staying, to keep an eye just in case. Book 4 Travelling south, he crossed many unknown lands. His youthful adventurer self was revived, and a new hunger for glory started to grow inside him. Eventually he found out of the treason of the two castaways and banished them to perish in the sea. But instead of heading north back to Last Port, he decided to continue his voyage to the southernmost of the world. Book 5 Tempai's fleet came just in time to save the asses of the Heroes Army, and managed to rescue a lot of men scattered by the flood. While doing so, he finally understood what his mission was, and happy to fulfill his destiny committed suicide with his revolver. Personality Marcos Tempai is a man that deeply believes he is in the top of his life. His years of service in protecting the city has granted the respect and admiration of both plutocrats and sailors, and he values this, values the work that has put him on the position he flaunts. He is also quite fond to the luxuries of his life, and feels rooted on his ''status quo ''and his daily routine. His favorite moment of the day, and the one he finds more meaningful, is his morning bath by three beautiful maidens-whores. As so he is not tormented by higher desires or aspirations, although it does stress him and profoundly disturbs him the idea of another coming to undermine his place (without falling in the paranoia though). The only to-do-thing left is marriage, but he believes he still has time to do it. He doesn't hurry due to the fear his new wife may interfere in his sacred routine. After he sails, he starts to reconcile with his younger self, the one not so fond of luxuries, made of driftwood and navigation aspirations, always prone to engage pirates in tactical combat or discover new sea routes: before routine dominate him. Still, he is highly analytical and doesn't act spontaneously, or do things without thinking them through first. He is gentle in his treat with other persons (specially superiors or wealthy people), and knows exactly how to treat subordinates in order to gain their trust and loyalty, but always making them obey him. He is a natural leader. Physical appearance His skin has been hardened and tanned by decades serving in the navy, despite being born white. His face is almost triangular in nature: has a narrow forehead, despite his strong maxillary and well marked jaw. Although his eyebrows are thin they are clearly defined, made of grey-black hair. The eyes beneath them are of grayish-blue, with a reflexive look. They are surrounded by fine crow's feet and eye bags. His bottom lip is slightly thicker than the superior. His mouth is usually displayed in a neutral grin. A small black beard covers it. He has big hands and imposing fists. He uses his grayish-black hair in a military fashion. Very short from the sides, he combs the lock of hair to his right side. He is a frequent smoker, of both paper and pipe. You can frequently see him swallowing saliva with exaggerated movements of his lower jaw. When he is not swallowing or combing his fists, he passes his hand through the hair obsessively, despite being his jaw the trait that he founds more attractive in his own self. When disgusted, he moves his entire mouth and jaw to a side, with a little squeak noise. Category:Fall of the Colossus